Our Married Life
by Violet Lilac
Summary: It's what the title says, it's about the demon Misaki Ayuzawa-future Usui and his perverted outer space alien stalker Takumi Usui's married life! Being married have lots of ups and downs: fun moments, kisses, arguments, misunderstandings, jealousy, and etc. How will these two go through it? Can Usui Takumi stop Tora Igarashi from having feelings for Misaki?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Maid sama fanfic. I have done watching the anime and I'm currently reading the manga. So after reading tell me what you think about this fanfic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Our Married Life**

**Chapter 1 Why Do You Always Get What You Want?**

* * *

"USUI TAKUMIII!" Misaki shouted at the top of her lungs.

She is now living with her fiancé in their mansion. Being the perverted outer space alien he is, reasoned that he'll miss his fiancé so he asked a permission from her parents to let her live with him, which Minako and Sakuya happily agreed. He also bought a mansion because he said that if they were married they would need a bigger house for future needs. Misaki seeing her fiancé so happy, couldn't do anything about it.

"Yes, my queen?" Usui Takumi appeared, leaning at the door frame of **their** bedroom wearing nothing but boxer shorts.

Misaki seeing the sight of his fiancé blushed deeply. It still has that kind of effect on her even though she had seen him that way many times before.

"Why am I only wearing my undergarment and why are there hickeys all over me?" Misaki asked trying to cover herself in the blanket while her smirking fiancé walk towards her.

"Sorry, I just got hungry." Usui said while making another hickey on her neck.

"Usui stop." Misaki said as she's trying to push her fiancé away. "And why are you only wearing your boxers? One of the maids might see you and we have to bring them again to the hospital in case they haven't loss too much blood from nosebleed. And if you're hungry, eat food not me pervert!" Misaki yelled.

Usui kissed her fiancé in the lips in case she would stop nagging at him early in the morning. "Sshhh. Don't worry we're the only ones here, I've put them all to day off. Sorry about that Misa-chan."

Upon hearing what Usui said, she sighed in relief. "That's okay. By the way, good morning alien." Misaki greeted her fiancé and wrapped her arms around Usui neck while he had his arms stayed at her waist. Usui smiled enjoying his good morning kiss. It is like a little tradition to them which of course Usui made. He said he is supposed to have a good morning kiss, good night kiss, welcome home kiss, thank you kiss, I'm sorry kiss and other kisses that he could think of, of making Misaki can do to him.

After they have done swallowing no- kissing each other, they went downstairs with Misaki wearing casual clothes now much to Usui's dismay. But he himself is still wearing his boxer shorts, saying how he loves his Misaki's expression every time she sees him only wearing that.

Misaki is cooking scrambled eggs in their kitchen. Yes, the 25 years old Mrs. Usui-to-be is cooking. Since she will be married in a week, she had practiced cooking especially baking desserts which Usui loved the most.

"After this you going to leave me again?" Takumi asked and wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist and snuggled his head unto Misaki's neck.

"Our wedding is next week; all I only have to do is to pick my wedding dress. Aoi, Sakura and Shizuko will be here in an hour and I want you to put on some decent clothes before they do. Get it?" Misaki said not turning her face to look at the pouting expression of her fiancé, knowing that it might actually work again.

"Can't I come with you?" Takumi asked.

"Absolutely no! You'll have to wait on your wedding day to see her on her wedding gown. And you have work, you are the CEO of the Walker Corporation so you really can't come with us." A voice said that seemed to enter their mansion.

Misaki and Takumi looked at the intruder.

"Aoi, Sakura and Shizuko? You're here early." Misaki said to her friends. She turned off the stove and let Usui set the breakfast.

"I told you it's too early!" Shizuko yelled at the two. "These two are so excited to meet the bride, so they insist that we'll come early. Sorry for the intrusion. And Usui-san please put on some decent clothes." Shizuko said.

"That's alright. And Usui put on some clothes now." Misaki glared at Takumi.

"Misaki-chan, is that hickeys on your neck? Your wedding is next week, the marks on your neck might not be able to disappear on time." Sakura said while taking a bite on the scrambled eggs that Misaki cooked.

Misaki realized that Sakura is right. The hickeys might be visible on her wedding day and many people will see! Misaki glared very hard at his fiancé. "Look what have you done! Put on some clothes now!" Misaki shouted at Usui but he obeyed nevertheless. He climbed upstairs and went to their bedroom chuckling. He is still the pervert outer space alien stalker that we know.

"But we can cover it with make-up." Aoi said. His voice got deeper, he got taller and he doesn't cross dress anymore. I mean, he is now a twenty two year old guy but his talent doesn't fade. He is the one who will help Misaki to pick her wedding dress along with the other two.

"Aoi, could you make Misaki choose a transparent colored wedding dress? The groom will surely love it." Usui who is the groom himself said descending from the stairs- who is now wearing a black v- neck shirt and jeans.

"Urusai baka!" His wife-to-be yelled at him.

"You weird couple." Aoi sighed.

"Come on Misaki-chan, we need to get going." Sakura said.

"I'll take you to the store before I'll go to work." Takumi insisted.

"No, I have my own car you know." Misaki sternly said.

"Come on Misaki-chan, let Usui-kun take us to the store."

Takumi made the oh-so-famous-and-can't-resist puppy dog face. Misaki upon seeing his fiancé deeply blushed and sighed.

"Fine." Misaki said, who already knows that it is impossible to resist his fiancé's puppy dog face.

"Thanks Misa-chan." Takumi said then kissed Misaki in the lips while Sakura squealed. Misaki smiled at the reaction of her friend while Usui is already starting the engine of his black Porsche.

"We're here." Sakura exclaimed. They stopped in Japan's biggest wedding dress shop, owned by the Walker Incorporation.

"Aoi, make sure Misaki doesn't choose the cheapest gown." Usui teased while Misaki frowned.

"Of course, leave this work to us." Aoi smirked.

Misaki sighed. "Come on now, see you later baka Usui." Misaki said as they got out of the car.

"Misa-chan, you forgot something." Usui said opening the car window.

"I'm sure I didn't forget anything." Misaki said confused.

Takumi opened his car door and got out. He hugged Misaki by the waist and closed their distance, not knowing the scene that their causing. This might come out in the newspaper headlines tomorrow.

"You forgot my goodbye kiss." Takumi pouted.

Misaki's eyes widened. "Usui we're in public. You don't want to be 'this' in the newspaper tomorrow, do you?" Misaki hissed.

"It doesn't matter. I want my goodbye kiss now." Takumi said. The people are getting more watching the betrothed couple in public.

"You can get your kiss later in private, not now!" Misaki hissed, causing her to blush more deeply.

"I won't stop until you kiss me." Usui said.

"Misaki-chan just kiss him already." Sakura whispered.

The securities came-late as usual like in movies or series. The securities called by Shizuko protected them from the group of bystanders.

"My goodbye kiss?" Usui did the puppy dog face again. They are now inside the store.

Misaki glared at Usui. It seems like his technique won't work this time. "Look what trouble you have caused. No goodbye kiss! Out!" Misaki yelled at Usui.

Misaki's eyes widened when he saw Takumi's eyes became watery. It seems like he's going to cry soon. Misaki heard some pity and whispers coming from the salesladies saying 'Master Usui Takumi looks so sad.' Or 'She should definitely give him a goodbye kiss.' And et cetera…

"Can you give us some privacy first?" Misaki asked the people in the store.

They just nodded and left the two to give them some privacy.

Usui smirked at the attitude of his future wife. He wrapped her arms around her waist, and their foreheads touch. Misaki smiled at the actions of her groom but nevertheless she wrapped her arms in Takumi's neck and kissed him passionately. Takumi smiled and kissed her back.

"Do you think they're done yet?" Sakura asked.

"Just give them more time. Let them enjoy swallowing each other." Aoi said.

"They have been kissing like two minutes now." Shizuko said looking at her watch. "No one can hold their breathe that long." Shizuko sighed.

"Why do always get what you want?" Misaki asked finally breaking the kiss.

"That's because you love me and you can't resist my charms." Usui said tightening the embrace.

Misaki sighed at his fiancé's huge ego. _'The guy I'll be marrying sure is a good actor and has an ego larger than his own body.'_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Is my fan fiction worth continuing? Just tell me if you want me to continue! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Visit

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND FOR ALERTING THIS STORY! At first I didn't expect it to be continued. But I have decided to continue this story.**

**Here's chapter two, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Our Married Life**

**Chapter 2 The Visit**

* * *

**(Misaki's POV) **

At last I'm already at home. It was already eight o'clock in the evening, Usui must be at home now. I'm glad the fitting is over. The wedding dress would be ready tomorrow, it is made especially for me so it exactly fits me.

The guards opened the gate so I could park my silver Jaguar C-X75, the one that the stupid baka bought me last year for my birthday.

Once I opened the door, a pair of arms greeted me from behind hugging my waist and started kissing my neck up to my bare shoulders.

**(Normal POV)**

"Baka, I'm tired." Misaki groaned.

"I'm also tired of waiting for Misa-chan to come home." Usui complained but didn't stop his 'hobby'.

"Usui s-stop." Misaki said trying to escape from her fiancé's tight embrace.

"Not until you call me by my first name. Next week you're going to be my wife yet you still call me by my surname." Takumi said like a little kid then bit the flesh of his fiancée's neck above her collar bone.

"Ah! Hey that hurts!" Misaki complained. But it was ignored by Usui, he then licked the hickey he just made.

"Okay,okay." Misaki said as she turned around to face his fiancé then cupped his cheeks. "T-Takumi." Misaki muttered, her blood immediately went up to her cheeks.

Upon hearing his fiancée called him by his first name for the first time, he smiled. "Welcome home, Misaki." Usui said then kissed her passionately tightening the embrace.

Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him back. Usui glad from her response carried her to the sofa in the living room, so Misaki is now straddling in Usui's lap.

_Kriiing Kriiing_

Usui's phone suddenly rings but he paid no attention to it but he instead deepened the kiss. Misaki heard his phone ring and tried to stop the kiss but of course Usui didn't allowed it.

"Ta.. " Misaki said between the kisses.

"Don't mind it." Usui said not stopping the kiss.

_Kriing kriing_

"But Takumi it might be important." Misaki said.

_Kriing Kriing_

"I'll answer it later." Usui said. His patience is now running low from the damn cell phone that won't stop ringing.

_Kriing Kriing_

"I promise we'll continue this. Just answer it, pervert!" Misaki said breaking the kiss.

"Fine." Usui complied then reached for his phone on the other near end of the sofa.

"What do you want?!" Usui asked not so nicely while clenching his teeth.

Misaki just sighed at his fiancé's behavior. He gets cranky every time their making out session is interrupted.

"_My, my, aren't we cranky today? Did I interrupt your make out with Misaki-san again?" _The person on the other line asked who is obviously grinning.

"This must be important or else." Usui said irritatingly to the caller.

"_I am right. I DID disturb you again. I apologize, brother. Don't worry, grandfather just wanted to let you now that we're arriving tomorrow for your wedding. And continue your make out with Misaki-san. Goodbye, brother." _The call ended then Usui threw the phone somewhere in the huge sofa and started kissing Misaki again.

Misaki giggled at the 'cute' expression of his fiancé after breaking the kiss again. "Can't you be nicer to your brother? He already changed for the better." Misaki said to her frowning fiancé.

"He's still a bastard for me." Usui reasoned out. It's true Gerard Walker did change and already accepted Usui as his younger brother years ago. But the two of them can't stop bickering with each other. I guess that's their way of showing emotions towards each other.

"Uh huh, sure he is, but why did you choose him as your best man?" Misaki said while putting her hands in her waist.

"I wouldn't choose my fiancée's childhood friend that used to have a crush on her and obviously I wouldn't choose a blonde bastard who kissed you twice without my permission." Usui reasoned out. "So I don't have a choice to choose Gerard, and you just said to be nicer to him, right? That's why I chose him"

"I get it, idiot." Misaki rolled her eyes. "So, what did he say?" Misaki asked as she drew circles on Usui's well-built chest.

"He just told me that they will arrive tomorrow. But no worries we'll still have our privacy, they'll be staying in a hotel." Usui said smirking. Misaki rolled her eyes punching him playfully. "Cook me dinner. I'm hungry." Misaki said standing up and pulling his fiancé towards the kitchen.

"Long time no see, brother. What a beautiful mansion, as expected from the prodigy." Gerard Walker said as he walked inside the mansion with Cedric, his grandfather and his grandfather's butler. Edward, Gerard's father was not able to come because he is in charge of taking care of the Raven Castle in England.

They have arrived to visit the couple in the evening.

"We just met last year." Takumi pointed out while Gerard chuckled.

"I know but that's still long. You could last a year without seeing me but you couldn't even last one hour without making out with your fiancée." Gerard teased.

Misaki's eyes widened, blushing. But before Usui can answer back, the two brothers were hit in the head by the crane of their grandfather.

"We're sorry, grandfather." The brothers apologized, knowing that their grandfather was already annoyed by the attitude of the two of them.

"You two," His grandfather started glaring at the betrothed couple. "better start working for my grandchildren."

Misaki's face became red about the mention of having children. Yes, they do live in the same roof, sleep in the same bedroom and share the same bed but they haven't done it yet. Usui was controlling himself to wait for the right time to come. He also respected Misaki very much so he couldn't do it without getting married first to her. He wanted her to stay pure for him.

Misaki was about to say something but Usui cut her. "You don't have to worry about that. We have everything under control. How many would you like?" Usui smirked, while Misaki's face is ready to burst from anger. But couldn't release it because of the presence of the old man.

"Have it as many as you can and I want to them immediately." His grandfather continued.

Gerard chuckled then cleared his throat. "Is that fine by you, Misaki-san? It would be such a waste if this enormous mansion wouldn't be full of children." Gerard smiled along with Takumi.

Misaki glared very hard at the brothers. If looks could kill, they would be probably bleeding in the floor right now. _'They are really brothers.' _

"Good idea, Gerard. I would be expecting it from the two of you." His grandfather said, glaring at the two couple.

"It's time for us to leave. We'll see you again on your wedding day." Gerard said, looking at his wristwatch. "And brother, don't be too rough on Misaki-san. And you Misaki-san, after we leave, have mercy on my brother." Gerard said before leaving the mansion.

"Oh, he would be getting enough mercy from me." Misaki said clenching her fists.

"Don't you dare follow me." She glared at Usui. Misaki walked straight to the guest room and locked the door.

She will sleep in the guest room again. Takumi somehow regretted teasing her, because he has nobody to snuggle into. But it wouldn't hurt to follow her, it would hurt A LOT to follow her. Being a stubborn _alien_, he decided to make her sleep in their bedroom even if he has to do it with force.

Takumi went upstairs to the second floor where bedroom are located, the third floor contains recreational rooms like the indoor swimming pool, a dojo, training room, a gym and etc.

Takumi knocked at the guest room where Misaki sleeps when they argue. But sometimes she would make Usui sleep on the couch inside their bedroom.

"If you don't open this door I will break it." Usui knocked on the door again but again she didn't open it.

Misaki was just in front of the door where Usui is knocking, doubting if she'll open the door or not.

Usui knocked again but she still didn't open the door. "If you don't open this door I **will** break it. I'm serious, Ayuzawa."

Misaki heard him say her surname. It means that he is dead serious about breaking the door.

"What do you want?!" Misaki yelled as she finally opened the door.

Misaki received no answer.

As she opened the door, Takumi carried her in his right shoulder. Misaki keeps on struggling making Takumi to put her down but still no prevail. He just continued to walk towards their bedroom. Misaki finally gave up punching, struggling, kicking and shouting at him.

Takumi opened the door in their bedroom and locked it in the inside so Misaki wouldn't escape. He put her down in the bed- not so softly and he lie down in front of her. His knees are beside on Misak's legs, his hands are holding firmly in Misaki's hand so she wouldn't be able to do anything and is forced to look at him.

"Misaki looked back at Usui. "What?!" Misaki yelled.

"Takumi's eyes soften, knowing that he wouldn't be receiving a silent treatment.

"I'm sorry." Usui apologized, lightening his hold in Misaki's hand.

Misaki saw the guilt is Usui's eyes, so she decided to forgive him for now.

Misaki caressed both of Usui's cheeks while Usui snuggled into it. She pulled Usui's face down and gave him a sweet chaste kiss in the lips. "I'm also sorry for reacting this way."

"You don't have to apologize." Usui said making their foreheads touch. "Am I forgiven?" Usui asked.

Misaki smiled sweetly at him and pulled him down to give him a kiss. "Does that answer your question?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah."

"Good Night, Takumi."

"Good Night, Misaki." Usui replied then moved beside Misaki then hugged her protectively.

Both of them slept peacefully with each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about this chapter? Is it good or is it bad and corny? I want to know what you think so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Perfection

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing and for alerting: meimei11, IxHunnaxI, takumigasukidayo, Magica Ring, PriestessXRitsu, UchihaMio, miyan27, animefreak5253, christie700, girl stone, PrincessSkylar, Kiame Miazuki, numbertwo02, Aquos35, loadsofpink, Rawrawrawr1216, Rebekah, Crimson-Blaze, Camille Weasley, anitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Ellichen and for the guests who reviewed!**

**These are some of my replies to your reviews. And please if you're an anonymous reviewer at least put a name on it so I could properly reply to your reviews, thanks :)**

**numbertwo02: Of course! There will be more Usui and Misaki moments 3**

**takumigasukidayo: Thank you for correcting that Takumi's children are supposed to be the GREAT GRANDCHILDREN of his grandfather :)**

**Magica Ring: Thanks, your review kind of flattered me ;)**

**PriestessXRitsu: *phew* Thanks! I thought last chapter was very corny and yes they're still Vs! You know, the alien can control himself **_**sometimes **_**'cause believe it or not he is waiting for the **_**right **_**time ;)**

**Crimson-Blaze: HAHAHA I know right?! I also can't imagine someone saying that to me. And even though Misaki is **_**demonish **_**she is still a human and more of that a girl! XD**

**ENJOY chapter three!**

* * *

**Our Married Life**

_**By: purplelilacs18**_

**Chapter 3 Perfection**

* * *

"MISAKI-CHAAAN! TODAY IS YOUR BIG DAY!" Hinata Shintani yelled as he opened the large oak door of the couple's bedroom.

Takumi woke up from Shintani's outburst but Misaki is still asleep. He glared at the intruder and embraced Misaki tighter while she unconsciously snuggled closer to him.

"Hinata-kun, is sis already awake?" Suzuna asked in a monotone voice as she walked towards her boyfriend.

"No, she's still asleep." Shintani said glaring back at Usui.

"Hey guys, we need to wake Misaki-chan now, it's already eight o'clock." Sakura yelled as she approached the two.

"Hmnn..what's with the noise." Misaki yawned opening her eyes.

"It's okay, the idiot only shouted." Usui said as he kissed Misaki on the forehead.

"I am not an idiot!" Shintani shouted.

"Misakiiii! We need to get ready soon for your wedding! Satsuki-chan and the others are already waiting there." Sakura said as she hugged Misaki away from his shirtless fiancé.

"Sakura it's only eight in the morning, the wedding starts at four in the afternoon." Usui said hugging Misaki pulling her away from Sakura. It is clear that he wanted to spend more time with Misaki.

"You know, they're right. I'll get ready, see you later Takumi." Misaki proclaimed then kissed his right cheek.

"And Usui-san, please put on some shirt." Shizuko said as she appeared.

"You're going to leave me again?" Usui said in a childish tone.

"You're going to spend your entire life with her after you get married. We'll take away from you that lady for just a few hours." Aoi yelled.

"Come on. Let's go get ready!" Misaki exclaimed and left with the room with the others.

Shintani walked towards Usui. "What are you looking at? Do you have a crush on me?" Usui asked.

"No. I didn't even know what Misaki-chan has seen in you. We also need to get ready for your wedding!" Shintani yelled.

* * *

The girls were in the Misaki's dressing room while the boys are on Usui's walk in closet.

Sakura and Satsuki are helping Misaki to wear her wedding dress. Her wedding dress is a tube one, the top hugging her body which shows a bit of her chest. While the lower part of her dress starting from the waist flow down towards the floor and have some gold sparkles in it. Her wedding gown is colored cream and the tail of it stretches four feet behind her. She's wearing matching colored closed shoes that is four inches high.

While her maid of honor, Suzuna, is wearing a thin spaghetti strap dress and its lower part puffed down just above her knees with gold sparkles on her gown while her bridesmaids: Sakura, Shizuko, Honoka and Erika are wearing a tube dress that just reached above the ground with also gold sparkles on the lower part.

_IN USUI'S CLOSET…_

Usui is wearing a white tux and slacks but with a gold neck tie and on his right chest pocket holds a flower that is color light yellow.

His groomsmen Kuuga, Kanou, Yukimura and Shintani are wearing cream colored tux and slacks with a dark cream neck tie. Aoi refused to be one of his groomsmen.

"Hey brother, your best man is already here." Gerard greeted entering his huge closet.

"Gerard." Usui said looking at him. He is wearing a khaki tux and slacks with a dark cream neck tie.

"Usui-san, we'll go first to the church." Kanou said while leaving with the others.

"S-sure." Usui said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I can see you're very nervous, brother. Come on, you can tell me anything." Gerard said seriously.

"What if something goes wrong? What if-"

"Woah Usui Takumi is actually a _human._ You actually have some flaws."

"I'm serious, Gerard."

"I know and I also know that your wedding will be perfect. My step sister-in-law is actually a beautiful lady."

"You've seen her?!" Takumi asked in shocked.

"Yeah, and she's also very nervous about your wedding. She's perfect for you and you're perfect for her. Now I see that a demon and an alien is perfect for each other." Gerard smiled at his brother.

Usui is wearing a confused expression on his face but was soon replaced with a smile.

"Let's get going, you don't want to be late for your own wedding."

"Thank you…brother."

Gerard smirked. "I am your best man."

* * *

Usui stand in front of the aisle waiting for his wife to be to come. He suffered enough hours without seeing her and from what Gerard said earlier he got more excited and felt like he's the happiest man in the world. \

Gerard suddenly smacked Usui in the back which earned him a glare.

"I know you're happy but you don't need to grin so wide like an idiot. People might think that I'm also the same." Gerard said.

Before Usui could reply they heard a chuckle. "No matter how you two said that you're different from each other, you two have the same alien personality." Tora Igarashi smirked.

"Igarashi Tora." Takumi said in a calm voice.

"Congratulations, even though I should have been here the one who's marrying her." Tora smirked

There's suddenly a fire emitting from Usui. "She's mine."

Tora chuckled harder. "I was just kidding because you seem so tense and I told you years before that I wouldn't go that far." This time Gerard joined him chuckling.

But their chuckling died when the huge oak door opened, seeing this Tora returned to his seat and Takumi is beginning to get nervous again.

The flower girls and the ring bearer walked towards the altar. Soon the bridesmaid followed with their groomsmen. First came Erika and Shintani, Honoka and Yukimura, Shizuko and Kanou and Sakura and Kuuga- her now officially boyfriend. Then comes the maid of honor. And finally the bride, Usui swear that he felt that his heart stopped for a while and his eyes widened from the environment that Misaki is giving him. Misaki smiles blushing, her hair made into a messy bun with curled fringes in on each side of her face. Everyone's attention is focused on her with her parents walking her to the altar. She is holding a bouquet with a single golden flower in the middle and the other flowers are combination of white and light yellowed colors.

Vows are now finally made and the preacher finally said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Usui stared at Misaki then they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone clapped and cheered then they pulled apart. Takumi carried his wife bridal style and ran towards the door. "Get ready for tonight, Mrs. Usui" Takumi whispered in her ear which caused her blush to become deeper.

* * *

"Takumi, where are we going?" Misaki asked her husband. They were riding the yacht that Takumi bought.

Takumi kissed Misaki's hand. "Don't worry we're almost there."

"T..Ta..Takumi." Misaki's eyes widened.

"Do you like it?" Usui asked wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I love it! And how much does this cost?" Misaki suddenly frowned.

"Gerard says that he kept disturbing our making out so he bought this private island especially for our honey moon."

The moon was clearly seen when their yacht reached the island. The party at their reception is still probably on going, they left early than the guests. But Gerard and the others are there to entertain their guests.

"Wow. Everything's so wonderful." Misaki said as they entered the large house that they're going to stay in their honeymoon. "If this is a private island owned by the Gerard under the Walker Family, did you mean that we're alone?"

"No we're not alone in this island, there are people here that will guide and help us. There are housekeepers that clean this in the morning."

"Alright." Misaki yawned as Takumi chuckled.

"Come on, let us get some sleep." Takumi said as he guided them to their bedroom.

"But it's still eight in the evening." Misaki complained.

"We'll stay here as long as you want." Takumi said.

"You'll take a bath inside our room's bathroom. I'll use the one in the living room. Or do you want us to take a bath together? It'll also save water and time." Takumi smirked.

"NO, YOU PERVERT!" Misaki yelled as she threw a pillow at Takumi who easily dodged it.

"Aw, Misa-chan is blushing but we're married now." He chuckled.

"STILL A NO! OUT NOW." Misaki blushed deeper as she pushed Takumi out of the room.

She went to the bathroom and opened her luggage but began rummaging through it. "These are not the clothes I brought! Honoka and Satsuki-san must have replaced it." Misaki said in pure shock as she looked at the black lingerie she's holding that she found in her bag.

"Oh fuck!" The clothes that Honoka and her previous manager were all so revealing. She can now imagine her husband's expression when he sees her wearing these kinds of clothes.

When Misaki walked out of the bathroom wearing the black lingerie, she saw Takumi wearing a white long sleeve shirt which is all unbuttoned and some boxers. He is already laying on the bed staring at Misaki with widened eyes.

"Wow. I didn't know you wear those kinds of clothes." Takumi can't describe what he's feeling right now as he continued staring at his wife.

"Don't stare you pervert! Honoka and Satsuki-san replaced all of my clothes." Misaki yelled as she was trying to avoid his gaze while blushing really hard.

Takumi smiled. "You look so beautiful and..sexy." Takumi said. "Come here. And when we go back, I'm going to take them."

Misaki glared at her. "You know what? I really wanted to punch you right now." Misaki blushed deeper.

"But you won't. This is our honeymoon. And black also fits you."

She smiled at the compliment and ran towards the bed and threw herself on Takumi. Takumi groaned and closed his eyes then Misaki chuckled.

Takumi now opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You've been very naughty lately Misa-chan, you have to be punished by not being able to walk tomorrow or for a week." Usui said then kissed her deeply.

"Mhmm..Takumi." Misaki said darkly then pulled away from the kiss and pinched his husband's cheeks very hard.

Takumi smiled even though her pinch really hurts. "But Misa-chan we're already married and this is our honeymoon. I think I've waited long enough." Usui complained like a kid.

Misaki hid her face in Takumi's neck. "W…w..will it hurt?" Misaki muttered.

Hearing the tone of her voice, he knew that she is scared. "I'll try to be gentle." He tried soothing her and kissed her with deep passion.

Misaki woke up from the kisses she had been receiving. "Takumi?"

"Morning, baby." Usui smiled as he continued to place wet kisses around her neck and to her bare shoulders.

"Morning alien." Misaki greeted him and pecked him in the lips. "Can I borrow one of your shirt?"

"Why? You have your sexy lingerie." Takumi smirked.

"You tore it last night and it's so comfortable." Misaki stated as a matter of fact.

"Alright, I like seeing you wearing my clothes." Takumi stood up and gave her a new shirt to wear.

"OW." Misaki screamed as she tried to sit down but she felt a stinging pain between her legs. "USUI TAKUMIIII!"

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you enjoyed it or was it boring? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Little Too Wild?

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews, follows and faves!**

**XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo****, ****cheerwinesherbet****, ****Lilian****, ****Rebekah****, PrincessSkylar, **

**Anonymous, Crimson-Blaze, Aquos35, Magica Ring, Elliichen, **

**Astrid1357, ayane1189, sweetH34R7, Takumisa777, CaKeLoVeR15, **

**anitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa and subreaper01 **

* * *

**Our Married Life**

_**By: purplelilacs18**_

**Chapter 4 A Little Too Wild?**

* * *

"Takumi?"

"Takumi, wake up." She said again but he didn't open his eyes.

"TAKUMI WAKE UP NOW!" Misaki yelled at her husband.

"Why? I'm still tired." He hugged Misaki tighter and snuggled into her.

Misaki groaned. "Usui Takumi." She held his cheeks to make him look up to him. "We broke the canopy of our bed." Misaki exclaimed pointing up to their indeed broken canopy.

Takumi looked up and saw the broken canopy and chuckled.

"Why are you laughing? It broke!" She yelled at him.

"Yeah, we broke it last night." Takumi smirked. "I'll call someone later to fix that."

"This is all your fault idiot!" Misaki punched him in the face.

"That hurts Misa-chan. But I know you too enjoyed last night." Takumi cockily said while caressing his bruised cheek.

Misaki blushed and stared at his husband in disbelief. _'How can he be so calm about this?'_

* * *

"What happened to the canopy?!" The head maintenance said in disbelief as he sat down to their bed.

_CRACK_

"And to your bed?!" The head maintenance said when the bed he was sitting cracked.

The maintenance immediately cleared his throat. "I mean, this bed is only made in bamboo, so we'll fix this in no time." He said remembering who he was talking to.

"Ma'am, are you sure you can still walk?" The middle-aged maid asked Misaki which caused her to blushed harder.

Takumi chuckled. "Don't worry, she would have to get use to it." Takumi said to the old lady.

Misaki glared at her husband and kicked him in the shin which made Takumi stop chuckling. "Ow, that hurts." Takumi said walking over to the couch using only his right leg.

"Mr. Usui are you okay?" The old lady asked the sitting alien at the couch.

"Don't worry about him, he will get use to it." Misaki answered for him. She glared at his husband who's now has a pout on his face.

'_I pray that these two will get along well.' _The old lady and the maintenance said.

* * *

"Hey! Since when are you going to keep this silent treatment?" Misaki yelled at him and threw the pillow towards him but he totally dodged it.

He was still sitting at the couch. Their bed and the canopy were already fixed. And the whole time it was being fixed, he wouldn't reply to her when she talked to him. He wouldn't even look at her.

Takumi ignored her and looked at the window right next to him. The scene is beautiful, he could see the clear water and white sand.

Maybe he was just sad when Misaki shouts, punch and kick him all the time. But whenever she does that, he actually looks happy because he gets attention from her.

'_Fine, if you want to keep playing this game, I won't lose.'_ Misaki thought getting excited from the challenge.

Takumi saw Misaki went inside the bathroom. _'What is she planning this time? I'm not going to talk to her until she says sorry. Let's see how you can play this game, my wife.' _Takumi thought smirking.

Misaki walked out of the bathroom wearing a red bikini with black polka dots. She smirked when she saw Takumi's expression. If she's not mistaken she saw him blush and it seems that he can't take his eyes off her.

"Fuck" Takumi muttered. _'She's not playing fair.'_

* * *

"It's been years since I swim again in the beach." Misaki said as she played the water in her feet.

"Pardon me, if I am not mistaken, are you Mrs. Misaki Usui?"

Misaki looked behind her and saw a tall blonde guy with brown eyes. "Yeah and you are…"

"Sorry for being rude, I am Touya Asagi. I'm one of the business acquaintances of Mr. Takumi Usui." He shook hands with Misaki.

Misaki chuckled. "This is a very unexpected meeting. Do you need anything?" Misaki asked trying to sound normal. She's wearing a very revealing outfit in front of this _hot _guy.

"Mr. Gerard Walker brought me here saying that Mr. Usui wants to talk to me."

"Really?" Misaki said trying to control her temper. _'Damn that Gerard!'_

"What do you want with my wife?" Takumi asked clenching his teeth and glaring at the guy. He wrapped his arms protectively around his wife.

"Mr. Takumi." Touya bowed to show some respect.

"He said that you want to talk to him." Misaki said trying to escape from his tight embrace but he just tightened it.

"Oh, you see _my wife _and I were still in _our_ honeymoon."

"Sorry, he didn't tell me. Sorry for the intrusion, I'll be going now." Touya said bowing.

"That's okay. It's nice meeting you." Misaki said.

"It's an honor to meet you Mrs. Usui." He said and left the two alone.

"You didn't have to be so rude to him." Misaki said looking at the angry Takumi.

"Because I'm the only one who's allowed to see you wearing a bikini."

"Oh look who decided to talk to me." Misaki said crossing her arms. "At least that guy wanted to talk to me, not like _someone _else."

Takumi hugged her tighter from behind. "I'm just sad that Misaki's attention went to the broken bed and got mad at me." He said like a little kid.

Misaki pulled away from the hug and looked at him. "You chose to ignore me because of _that_?"

"I was trying to make you feel how when the one you love ignores you. Like the one you did to me." Takumi said in a puppy face.

Misaki eyes widened and blushed. _'I did make him feel that way. Whenever he talks to me I ignore him, if not I shout and yell at him. He's being nice to me while I'm so mean to him. I didn't notice until now. I owe him an apology." _

Misaki hugged him and rested her head in his chest. "I'm sorry baby." She muttered.

Takumi smiled and hugged her back. "I'm also sorry for behaving like a child."

"When did you ever stop?" Misaki teased.

"Want me to stop?"

"No, I sometimes like if you're acting like a kid." Misaki muttered and buried red face in his chest.

"Really? I'm glad." Takumi said and untied the back of the bra she was wearing.

Misaki felt that the bra was becoming loose and she knows who might've done it. "Takumi tie it back. Someone else might see." She hissed.

"If I did, then you won't make me hug you anymore. I want to feel Misa-chan's body."

"You pervert! Tie it back or else you're going to sleep in the couch tonight!"

"No no. You can't even move because if you do, it will fell."

"Then tie it you pervert! It's hard tying this thing that Honoka bought."

"Later, I want Misa-chan to hug me tighter. Don't worry I'll cover for you." Takumi smirked.

"When this is over, I'm going to hit you really hard." Misaki said hugging Takumi tighter.

"I'll be expecting that…. and I am wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Misaki asked confused.

"You're not flat as a board, perhaps it is really soft."

"Stop talking nonsense pervert."

"Sorry. Actually, I just wanted to hug you." Takumi confessed.

Misaki blushed. "You know you can hug me anytime you want. Because you are my perverted alien." Misaki said caressing his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to know what Touya Asagi looks like search it on google. He's not an OC, he's in the otome game called star project. I just made him an appearance here to make Takumi jealous. So, is it boring or did you enjoyed? REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Feeling Sick?

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVES! It makes me want to write more for all of you and for you to enjoy reading my story…**

**Magica Ring, Guest, anitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, numbertwo02, **

**Crismon-Blaze, Astrid1357, Elliichen, cheerwinesherbet, **

**Lilian, Lucky Suicune, g e j, Kawaii, morganchristinamarie, axcel-lili, mitami23 and for the anonymous readers who reviewed! **

**And for those who are curious if this is going to be a rated M, sorry but that is not happening. I can only write up to rated T and besides I'm below sixteen ;)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Our Married Life**

_**By: purplelilacs18**_

**Chapter 5 Feeling Sick?**

* * *

It's almost been three weeks since their wedding and their still in a honeymoon. The company of Takumi was well taken care of Gerard much to his elder's brother dismay. But Gerard can't complain, he was ordered by their grandfather to take care of the company in Japan because Takumi and his wife were still on their honeymoon. Their grandfather is excited to have great grandchildren okay?

"You better make my nephews and nieces cute. You both don't know what I've been through while I'm in Japan." Gerard said tapping the ball pen in the desk of Takumi's office. He really does hate Japan because of the smokers.

* * *

"Takumi, wake up!" Misaki said as she poked the cheeks of his sleeping husband. Usui Takumi is _not _a morning person. She was on top him waking him up and she knew that he is not a morning person. I guess that's how she tease her husband.

Takumi wrapped his arms around her and groaned. "Misaki, it's still early in the morning. Please let me sleep."

"Takumi, can you cook for me? I'm hungry. You're better in cooking than me." Misaki said drawing traces in his frowning forehead.

"Figures. That's why you're heavy."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. You gained some weight baby." Takumi said opening his eyes with his wife in front of him frowning.

"Whatever. I'll lose some weight soon. But right now I want coconuts."

"Coconuts?" Takumi asked.

"Yeah, I want coconuts now. I want to eat the white flesh and the juice."

Takumi chuckled at his wife's randomness. "Alright, I'll get you some coconuts."

Contented with his answer, she got up and kissed him in his lips before going out of their bedroom.

"She's weird today but I kind of love it." Takumi smiled.

* * *

Misaki immediately rushed to the comfort room near the living room when she left their bedroom. She has been nauseous lately especially during early mornings. And not to mention, she knows that she's being weird lately.

"Hey you okay?" Takumi suddenly appeared behind her making circles in her back.

"Did you cook anything weird and ate it?" Takumi asked comforting her wife who's vomiting in the toilet.

"No, I haven't eaten anything yet." Misaki stood up and rinsed her mouth in the sink.

"This has been going for a few days now. We'll leave now and I'll take you to the doctor." Takumi said and began searching for names in his cell phone's contacts.

Misaki snatched it from his hand and hid it behind her back. "No. But if you want, we could go home now." Misaki said.

"Misaki, are you hiding something from me?" Takumi asked in a serious voice.

"N-no." Misaki answered.

Takumi sighed. He knows when she was lying or not. How does he know that? It's because if Misaki is lying, she would avoid looking at him, would stutter and would blush really hard just like when she's embarrassed.

"Alright. We're going home and I'll make sure you'll have your check up."

"No!" Misaki defended.

"Yes, you're going to." Takumi said taking his phone back.

"If you do, I'm going to cry." Misaki said like a little kid.

"No, you're not going to cry. You've also been acting differently lately." Takumi said as he know that Misaki isn't really going to cry just because of that.

"No, no don't cry. Fine, you won't get your check up." Takumi immediately said as he saw Misaki with teary eyes. He hates seeing her cry.

"Promise?" Misaki said making sure that he won't bring her to the hospital.

"I promise" Takumi sighed. '_That's not fair Misaki, being adorable like that'._

Misaki smiled when she heard his response and ran towards the dining area to eat some coconuts.

Takumi raised an eyebrow as he looked at his wife. '_At first she's like going to cry and now she's being happy. Is she PMS-ing?'_

* * *

Takumi chuckled as he saw his wife sleeping soundly hugging his torso. Takumi decided that riding his private jet plane would be faster to go home than a car and a yacht. Their honeymoon lasted for almost a month in an isle in Japan that was brought by Gerard as his gift in their wedding.

"..Idiot…Takumi.." Misaki mumbled in her sleep.

Takumi chuckled louder when he heard his wife sleep talking. "It's nice to know that I'm in your dreams, prez." Takumi said softly. He would call her that sometimes when she was fast asleep or when he wants to tease her.

"What are you laughing at Takumi baka?" It seems like she woke up already.

"You're awake Misa-chan. Were you dreaming of me just now? Don't try to hide it, I heard you sleep talking." Takumi smirked.

"You don't have to know, baka." Misaki said as she hugged Takumi tighter, burying her face in his chest. "I want sushi with ketchup."

"Sushi with ketchup?" Takumi looked at her wife in shock.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Misaki whined.

"Alright, anything for you." Takumi said calling the steward to inform the chef to prepare the food wanted by Miskai.

Good thing that Takumi hired a chef on the plane. He knew very well what his wife needs.

* * *

"Takumi, I'll meet Sakura and the others at the new sushi restaurant." Misaki said to her husband. _'Sushi again?' _Takumi thought.

"Alright, I'll drive you there. Since I can't come with you because of that stupid meeting" Takumi said.

"No need, I can just walk over there. It's not that far. Just get ready for your meeting with Mr. Asagi."

"You're tired. We just got home and you don't want to rest. At least let me drive you." Takumi said worriedly. Her wife is very stubborn. She has been feeling sick lately, he's just worried.

"Come on, it's not that far. I can take care of myself." Misaki said and pecked him in the lips.

"Fine, just call me if you need anything." He allowed her, was he moved by her kiss?

"Okay, I'll leave first."

They both now left their home, Takumi in the meeting and Misaki is still halfway to the restaurant.

'_Headache! At least let me reach the restaurant first!' _Misaki thought. She keeps wobbling every time she walks and her vision is becoming blurry.

And before she knew it, she fainted in the sidewalk.

"Kanou-kun, what's that commotion over there?" Yukimura asked Kanou. They were also going to meet Sakura Shizuko, Shintani and Suzuna in the new Sushi Restaurant.

"Yukimura-senpai, does that kind of looks like Kaichou to you?" Kanou said looking carefully at the fainted lady in the other sidewalk.

Yukimura began to stare intensly. "It is Kaichou!"

Yukimura and Kanou ran over the fainted Misaki. After all these years they never grow tired of calling her kaichou. Grown habits die hard.

Yukimura and Kanou went through the crowds and immediately called Takumi over the phone. Good thing that the ambulance is already here, placing Misaki inside.

* * *

The white ceiling was the first one that Misaki saw as she opened her eyes. _'I should have listened to Takumi. Now I'm going to receive a sermon from him.' _Misaki thought.

Misaki scanned the room and saw Takumi leaning in the wall, his bangs covering his eyes.

"..Takumi." Misaki gulped. She knew that her husband was indeed worried, disappointed and mad from what happened.

"Want to explain?"

"I'm sorry." Misaki started, hearing his serious voice. "I should have listened to you in the first place. I should have rested when I'm tired and that I'm pregnant. But no need to worry I'm fine now."

Takumi looked at Misaki startled. "W-what did you say?"

Misaki's eyes widened when she realized from what she just said. Her tongue just slipped. "I-I said that I'm fine now."

"N-no, the other one." Takumi moved closer to her. "Are y..you-"

Misaki realized that he's not going to stop unless she really says it. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: So…Misaki is pregnant! There will be soon a little alien haha :D ** **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Alien Is Acting Again

**A/N: Sorry so much for a late update. The school already started here in the Philippines. Anyways, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS AND FAVES!**

* * *

**Our Married Life**

_**By: purplelilac18**_

**Chapter 6 The Alien Is Acting…Again**

* * *

"Takumi baka say something, don't just stare at me!" Misaki said looking at her husband who stopped moving.

_'So that's why she was acting weird these past few days.' _Takumi thought.

Takumi came back to reality and his lips broke into a huge smile. "You're really pregnant? A baby, OUR baby is inside your tummy right now?" Takumi asked like a child while touching her belly.

_'More like a baby alien.' _Misaki thought smiling.

Takumi's smile didn't last longer. It was suddenly turned into a frown, remembering the accident that had happened. "And you didn't tell me in the first place?" Takumi said louder than before.

"You got me so worried, don't do that again! I don't know what I will do if something will happen to the both of you." Takumi said and hugged her wife as if his life depended in it.

"I already said that I'm sorry, baka!" Msiaki said and hugged him back.

When Takumi received the phone call from Yukimura, he immediately ran towards the hospital leaving in the middle of his meeting. Even Touya was worried for Takumi even though he didn't know what exactly happened. Seeing Misaki lying in the hospital bed made him regret everything. He shouldn't have allowed her to go out and that he should've forced her to rest whether she likes it or not because clearly she's very tired and is not feeling well. He also refused to leave Misaki's side, he didn't eat anything yet even though Minako and Sakuya insisted that he should rest for awhile.

They pulled apart when they heard someone cleared his throat. They didn't even notice that the doctor entered the room.

"I see, you're awake now Mrs. Misaki Usui. You fainted because of tiredness, nothing serious and you can be discharged today. All she needed is to rest more." The doctor explained. "And Misaki-san, try not to be stress now that you're pregnant. And congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Usui." The doctor smiled.

"Thank you doctor and I'll _make _sure that she'll rest and not over work herself." Takumi answered making Misaki roll her eyes.

Misaki is now discharged from the hospital. The married couple is sitting at the back of the black limousine heading towards their mansion.

Misaki glanced at the tired Takumi beside her. He's looking outside the car window, mostly trying to avoid Misaki. _'I thought that he's already forgiven me.' _Misaki thought.

His white long-sleeved shirt's first three buttons were already unbuttoned and is tucked out from his black slacks. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and his legs are also in cross position. Every girl would die seeing Takumi's side like this. But what Misaki likes the most is the look of his messy blonde hair. She knows that she is the only one who's allowed to see this side of Takumi. She knew that her husband has been worried sick, upset and somehow mad at her from what she had done.

"Takumi."

"Mm?" Takumi answered but still not looking at her.

"Takumi." Misaki frowned and called him again.

"Yes? Do you need anything?" Takumi answered again but still isn't looking at her.

'_Okay, he's totally mad at me. Does he hate me now?' _Misaki thought.

"Takumi, look at me." Misaki said.

"No." Takumi answered in a stern voice.

"Takumi, please look at me." Misaki said in a gentle voice.

"No, I don't wanna."

"Why won't you look at me? Do you hate me now?" Misaki mumbled.

"I could never hate you, Misaki."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

There's a silence between the two after Misaki asked.

"…Because I know that if I look at you…..my anger will immediately disappear." Takumi said with a blush forming his cheeks.

Misaki was taken aback from what Takumi said. _'He doesn't want to look at me because…his anger would disappear?...What a corny line alien…" Misaki sweat dropped._

"I'm sorry Takumi. I'll _try _not to do it again." Misaki apologized like the hundredth time. This side of her is only limited to Takumi and Takumi himself. No one else is allowed to see Misaki this way.

"I'm still not forgiving you." Takumi quickly said facing the car window again.

Misaki frowned at the attitude of her husband. "Why not?"

"…..You still haven't given me my 'apology kiss' yet." Takumi answered.

Misaki's eyes widen. _'Apology kiss? Is he still a kid?' _She looked at her husband in disbelief and started to give up. Nothing's going to happen if they're both going to play the stubborn one. There's no other way for him to forgive him than the apology kiss that he was asking for. But looks can be deceiving, even though he's showing that he's mad at her, he really isn't. The truth is, he already forgave her when she told him that's she's pregnant. At that time, he almost forgot about the accident. No one could describe how happy he was when he knew that she's carrying their child.

And now, he was just acting as if she's not forgiven yet. He just loves seeing her apologizing to him, it is rare indeed. And who knows what else are the reasons why he's acting.

Misaki looked at Takumi who's avoiding her again.

_'Why am I even being uneasy now? Normally, I would just ignore him and later on he would start talking to me again.' _Misaki reminded herself. _'I can't believe I'm doing this.' _

Misaki hugged Takumi in his torso and sat on his lap, cupping his cheeks to let him face her. She moved her face towards him and placed a sweet chaste kiss on his lips. She pulled away and looked at his face which is blushing right now.

"There, you got your 'apology kiss'." Misaki said.

Takumi smiled and wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist. "That's not a kiss. I want _my _'apology kiss' now."

Misaki rolled her eyes at his husband's complain. "You just got your 'apology kiss'." She pointed out.

Seeing Misaki confused and distracted, he pulled her closer and captured her lips. Misaki's eyes widen and tried to pull Takumi away but she remembered that he is 'Usui Takumi', as he didn't even budged an inch. So, she just let him continue and kissed him back.

Receiving the response that Misaki's giving him, he kissed he deeper and started going down her neck and he started to biting and going back to capture her mouth again.

Misaki yelped when Takumi bit her just above her collar bone. They pulled apart as Takumi chuckled. "Now that's what I call a kiss."

Misaki's face got redder and punched Takumi on his bare abdomen.

Takumi groaned when Misaki's fist made an impact on his abdomen. "For a pregnant woman, you still punch hard."

"Savor that kiss, because you won't get any from me for eight months." Misaki smirked.

Takumi's eyes widen in fear when he heard that he wasn't getting any from her for eight months. Just like Gerard said, Takumi can't even stand without him touching Misaki.

Misaki seeing the look on Takumi's face laughed hard. "I didn't know you could actually make a face like that! A guy like you got scared just because of that?!" Misaki said laughing.

"That's not funny, Misaki." Takumi pouted but Misaki just continued laughing.

"You really make me happy, my perverted outer space alien husband." Misaki said and kissed the pouting lips of her husband. "Of course I wouldn't do that to you." Misaki pinched his cheeks. "Now you'll know what will happen if you acted like that again." Of course Misaki wasn't dumb enough to know that he husband was only acting. She knows him very well.

"I just want to kiss you." Takumi reasoned out.

"I know. So, am I forgiven now?" Misaki asked.

"Hmm…" Takumi pretended to think. "Only if you kiss me again." Takumi smirked.

Misaki punched him playfully but nevertheless kissed him again.

Takumi smiled in the kiss. "Having a pregnant wife sure has some advantages."

Misaki rolled her eyes and deepened the kiss." Shut up and just kiss me."

In the middle of their activity, their chauffeur opened the door of the limousine. He looked at his pregnant mistress sitting on the lap of his master kissing each other. But they didn't paid attention to it, it seems like they didn't notice that the car stopped and that the chauffeur opened the door, feeling the awkwardness.

Their middle-aged man chauffeur cleared his throat to catch the attention of the couple kissing with each other.

The two suddenly broke apart upon hearing it.

"Sorry for disturbing but we have already arrived in the mansion." Their chauffeur said.

"Alright, let's go Misaki." Takumi said as he got out of the car assisting Misaki. If Takumi acted like nothing happened, Misaki on the other hand was blushing madly.

They both went out of the car and entered inside their mansion with their chauffeur sweat dropping. "Married couple nowadays."


	7. Chapter 7 Does No Can Mean Yes?

**Our Married Life**

_**By: purplelilac18**_

**Chapter 7 Does No Can Mean Yes?**

* * *

Mrs. Usui turned to the other side of the bed as she stared at his husband's oh-so-handsome face.

There was something bothering her since they got married. Misaki knew her husband would not like it but she had to voice it out. It is something important to her and something that she loves, so she knows Takumi would 'somehow' understand. And, that is why she is holding onto that.

"Takumi..."

"Hmm?" Takumi's eyes kept close but his lips were curved into a grin.

"You awake?" Misaki's fingers unconsciously trace along her husband's face.

"Do you want me to be?"

"Umm..yes. There's something I want." She muttered nervously.

Takumi's eyes suddenly opened upon hearing 'there's something I want' from his wife. He smirked and hugged her wife. "When I'm stronger. I just woke up."

"Not THAT baka!" Misaki blushed while wriggling out from his embrace.

"Then what do you want? Name it and it is yours."

"I want a job." She said with full determination.

Only to be smacked in the face by his answer. "No."

"Why not?" Misaki almost whined. "I did not studied law for nothing. I miss my job."

Takumi sighed. "Because...Just because." He said with his usual mocking smirk plastered on his face.

She has two plans: Make Kanou hypnotize him or smack his face hard. She chose none because she knew that it wouldn't work on him. Instead, she chose the subtler method that would easily bend him to her will.

"Takumi, please." Misaki said touching his face as she inched closer, her eyes large and pleading. "I want a job." She tried again.

Misaki noticed a momentary crack in his composure so she leaned forward, brushing her lips to his. "Please..." _Victory will be mine. _Misaki thought.

Takumi responded immediately to her light kiss and pulled her closer, kissing her senseless.

"You already have one and you're very good at it." He said and positioned himself on top of her but was careful not to hurt their unborn child.

"What do you mean by that?" Misaki asked in a serious tone while her husband continued kissing her.

"Hmm..." Takumi was pretty much enjoying himself from his hobby.

"I already have a job? Since when? I resigned at the company I used to work for as a lawyer when we got married." She pushed Takumi away.

Takumi stared at her, giving her an incredulous look as if the answer was not obvious. "My wife and our future baby's mother."

"That is not a job!" She argued.

"Yes it is. It is a very well known occupation. It requires tremendous skill too." He said but Misaki didn't buy it. Not a word from it and he knew it.

"A wife needs to take care of her husband who is the breadwinner of the family. She needs to take care of the household which is a very tiring task, baby. And, in our case, you are my wife and I am your husband." He said and kissed her forehead.

Misaki pushed him away and sat. "Takumi, I am serious. I want a real job, a professional job."

Takumi brows furrowed. "And, I do not mean being your wife isn't a real job."

"And besides, you won't even let me work inside the house. You hired maids, butlers, gardeners, chauffeurs and chefs to do all the work."

"No." Takumi answered. "You are pregnant."

'_Loosing is not an option'. _She pushed Takumi and climbed on top of him. "Please. I'll take any kind job and I'm only two months pregnant, it's not that too obvious." She said pleadingly and pecked him in the lips.

Takumi knew that she won't accept defeat. And he also knew that he's not going to last much longer.

"I'll think about it." Takumi sighed.

Misaki beamed in victory. _'I knew I was going to win!' _

"But there's something I want right now." Takumi smirked and started kissing her, not giving her time to breathe.

'_Any kind of job, eh? Then, prepare to work under me. I will not let you win, my lovely wife.'_

* * *

**A/N: SORRY for a very short chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be three times longer than this.  
**

**And anyways, I just want to let you know that from now on, I'm going to update every weekend. But if I do have some spare time, I can update earlier that the set date. Like, if I'm lazy to do my homework or theme writing like right now. Just to let you know, the question of our theme writing is 'what are the characteristics I look for a boyfriend'. Yes, that kind of topic and we need to recite it in front of the class! It's kind of embarrassing especially when you're going to recite it in front of the class, for me, it is kind private. And I don't know what to answer yet. ALL of the characteristics I look for a boyfriend were ALL in the anime characters! But I can't just say that, the characteristics I look for a boyfriend are like the characteristics of Usui Takumi, Kei Takishima, Sasuke Uchiha, Kyoya Hibari, Neji Hyuuga, Gray Fullbuster, Tomoe, Tamaki Suoh, Haru Yoshida and so on… It's kind of hard for me to answer that because NBSB (No Boyfriend Since Birth) XD**


	8. Chapter 8 Follow The Leader

**A/N: Hey, it's me again and as promised this chapter will be longer than the previous one. THANK YOU FOR THE FAVES, FOLLOWS and for the REVIEWS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Our Married Life**

_**By: purplelilac18**_

**Chapter 8 Follow The Leader  
**

* * *

Misaki walked out of the bathroom wearing a bath robe. She's kind of excited and scared at the same time, she couldn't read Takumi's mind at all. What kind of job will Takumi put her into? She will know today.

Misaki looked at her husband who was still fast asleep. The blanket just covered his waist and legs, his bare back showing and his bangs cover his closed eyes. It is a hobby for him that when he sleeps, he would only wear his boxers.

Misaki slowly creep into their bed shaking her husband. "Wake up Takumi!" Misaki screamed near his ears.

Takumi groaned in response and shift his position, so now Misaki can clearly see his hard torso.

Seeing that Takumi is still asleep, she positioned herself on top of him and brushed her lips into his. "Wake up Takumi."

"Hmm…" Takumi kissed Misaki but still, his eyes were closed.

"Wake up! You promised that I would get my job today. BAKA!" Misaki screamed, punching his chest.

Takumi flinched at a moment but continued to sleep. "Yeah, later."

Misaki sighed. But she thought of an idea. She got up and stepped out of their bedroom.

"Light, where are you?" Misaki said in the hallway.

Just then, the cat that Takumi adopted appeared and approached Misaki.

"Good boy. I want your help in waking up Takumi okay?" Misaki smiled at her plan.

"Meow." Light, the cat…meowed.

Misaki walked inside their bedroom. She saw that Takumi was still soundly sleeping. She sat on the bed with Light in her arms. And then, she placed Light on Takumi's torso.

The cat looked at Takumi and began scratching him.

"Hey-" Takumi woke up in no time, holding up the cat to prevent more scratches.

Misaki hysterically laughed so hard.

"Misaki, you know that Light hates me." Takumi pouted.

"That's exactly why I let him woke you up." Misaki said still laughing.

Takumi sighed and put the cat down on the floor. And the cat just glared at Takumi.

"Misaki!" Takumi pouted as he saw his chest and face full of scratches.

"Aww, now you're awake!" Misaki said and pecked him on the lips. "Good Morning baby." Misaki happily greeted him.

"This morning is not so good, Misaki." Takumi said. He can't do anything to his pregnant wife and her mood swings.

"So what about my job?" Misaki asked him.

"I think I'll take back what I said."

"Hey! You said that you'll get me a job!"

"After waking me up like that? I don't think so." Takumi said crossing his arms.

"B-but-" Misaki approached her husband and cupped his cheeks. "Do you want me to cry?"

"Misaki, don't put me on that. That's not going to work." Takumi sternly said. _'I hope.' _

"Takumi!"Misaki whined pouting.

To prevent from falling into her tactics again, he looked away and walked towards the bathroom to take a bath. He swore, he can feel the glare coming from his wife.

Misaki sat on the bed. It seems that her mood turned into bad. At this rate, no one dares to come near her. And the fact that she is pregnant doesn't help one bit, it just made her scarier.

Misaki looked at the door when someone knocked at the large oak door. He saw the butler bringing the breakfast to her.

"Good Morning, my lady." The butler greeted her mistress. "This is the breakfast for today," The butler then revealed the food.

"I don't like that! I want chicken soup not corn soup! Change this and bring it to me now!" Misaki screamed at the poor butler and pushed away the food.

"B-but, you said earlier that you wanted corn soup." The butler said stuttering, afraid for his dear life. Even if she's pregnant, she could still kick as hard as an ostrich.

"I changed my mind! Go away and tell the chef to make me some breakfast that is worth eating!" Misaki yelled, she was now getting red because of her anger.

"Y-y-yes my lady." The butler said and hurried to get out of the room taking the food with him.

"What happened?" Takumi said as he immediately ran out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist.

"That was the fourth butler." Takumi said as he heard someone crying, saying that he quits because he still valued his life.

"He got my food wrong. He has to learn!" Misaki yelled.

Takumi sighed. "Then what do you want? I'll cook for you." Takumi said comforting his wife.

"I want a job, not food." Misaki muttered.

"Fine okay. You'll get your job, if you eat. The baby will get hungry and it's not healthy for you to be stress." Takumi said in defeat. Well, it is his fault he spoilt her.

"Really?" Misaki jumped from happiness. "I think corn soup is better than chicken soup." Misaki said, running towards the door to eat breakfast."

"Don't run!" Takumi said. He scratched his head, amazed at how his wife can change moods that fast. He took his phone near the pillow and started dialing. "Gerard, it's me. Could you get me a butler who isn't afraid of Misaki?"

"_I think that is kind of impossible nowadays, with a wife that changes moods?"_

"She's pregnant." Takumi pointed out.

"_I know. But isn't it half of your fault? You waited for her to get mad. You should've just get her a job." _Gerard answered back.

"How did you know about that?" Takumi asked.

"_I have my sources brother. By the way, Sebastian is the perfect butler for her." _

"Sebastian? Sebastian what?"

"_Sebastian Michealis. He's a demon though." _Gerard teased.

"What the hell! You still watch Kuroshitsuji? We don't need a demon, we need a butler who can handle a pregnant wife who acts like a demon when she gets mad!" Takumi yelled in frustration.

"_Oh, then I don't know any. Cedric even became afraid of her. Good luck with finding one brother. And about the job, just make her your assistant; you can make her not to work. Your secretary does the work." _

Takumi thought about the idea. He doesn't hire assistants at all; maybe she can take the work. She will be his first assistant and she had to obey him. He like that.

* * *

What people recognized first, was the married couple. They arrived at the building of the Walker Corporation. The ladies usually gawk at how handsome their boss is. But now, they were also staring at the lady beside him. The lady is wearing a purple tight dress that is three inches above her knee and a black cardigan partnered with a three inched black pumps.

"From today onwards, Ms. 'Ayuzawa' would be working with us. Take care of her." Takumi announced, exaggerating the 'Ayuzawa'. It was a request from her wife that he should treat her like other employees. She doesn't want a special treatment from him.

Whispers were heard after the announcement. "Back to work everyone." A woman who seems to be in her late forties said and the employees immediately started working again.

"Welcome back Usui-sama and welcome Ms. Ayuzawa." The woman said, approaching them and winked at Misaki.

"Hey, blooming today are we?" Takumi teased which received a smack from the woman.

"Time to be serious, kid!"

"Alright, Yoshioka-san." Takumi smiled. Even though he is the highest and the most powerful in the company, he still respects people who are elder than him.

"Beautiful as always, Misaki-sama." The woman said.

"Just Misaki is fine." Misaki whispered and the woman nodded.

"I'll explain everything in my office." Takumi said as they go up to the fortieth floor, where his office is located.

When they reached his office, he explained everything to his secretary.

"I see, well then I look forward working with you Ms. Ayuzawa."

"Likewise, Yoshioka-san."

"Well, if you don't mind I'll be leaving now." Yoshioka said and left the couple alone.

Takumi snaked his arms around Misaki's waist. "You work for me now, you must obey everything I say. Understood Misaki?"

"Yes, sir. And that means, you treat me like your 'employee' and not your wife. This is work, so no touching." Misaki said as she escaped Takumi's embrace.

"I don't think so, the last time I remember you're suppose to follow me not the other way around, Ms. Ayuzawa." Takumi smirked and pulled Misaki again back into his arms.

"Our deal is you should treat me like the others!" Misaki hissed.

"And one of the deals is you work under me. So, basically it means I hold all your strings. Whether you like it or not, you're going to follow me." Takumi said and started kissing her neck.

"TAKUMI!" Misaki screamed trying to escape her husband.


	9. Chapter 9 Jealousy

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH! THIS STORY HAS REACHED 100+ REVIEWS! THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUOUS SUPPORT! **

**And by the way, I will make a new fanfic in Maid Sama. It's a one-shot, so if you have time in the future please check it out.**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

** Our Married Life **

_**By: purplelilac18**_

**Chapter 9 Jealousy**

* * *

"Here's your caramel sundae, _sir._" Misaki said as she placed the sundae down on his desk.

"Aww… My wish had been granted." Takumi said. "Misa-chan became my maid!" Takumi pulled Misaki closer and made her sat on his lap.

"BAKA! Who even said that I'm your maid here?" Misaki hissed as she tried to free herself for her _boss's _tight embrace.

"By the way, why is there only half of my sundae left?" Takumi asked, still hugging Misaki.

"I got hungry." Misaki said sheepishly while holding her stomach.

Takumi chuckled at her response. "Just tell me if you want to eat something."

"I'm not hungry anymore, I already ate." Misaki said.

"Um, do I want to know what you ate?" Takumi asked. He knew that his pregnant wife have some _odd_ taste when it comes to food. But what can he do? His wife is three months pregnant.

"Caesar salad," Misaki answered.

'_Well, that was normal.' _Takumi thought.

"with half of your caramel sundae, gravy and a little bit of cayenne pepper." Misaki finished.

Takumi could only stare at his wife. How can she possibly eat with that kind of combinations? Hell, their cat won't even eat that kind of food.

"What? Don't just stare at me!" Misaki said as she pinched her husband's cheeks.

"Oh," Takumi came back to reality. "I almost forgot to mention, Yoshioka-san said that I'm going to have a meeting with a client this afternoon. So, if you want…" Takumi began kissing her neck all the way to her bare shoulders.

"Takumi! We're in your office! Someone might come in!" Misaki hissed as she tried to push Takumi away.

"Exactly, we're in my office so no one will dare to come in." Takumi said as he made a hickey just above her collar bone.

"Hey! Later when we come home, not now baka!" Misaki struggled but again she didn't prevail.

Takumi didn't listen. He continued to kiss along her neck and ears. Misaki wouldn't deny, she loved it when he do this to her. But right now isn't the time to do these kinds of things.

"Somebody's being a bad assistant; you won't even listen to your boss."

Takumi pulled Misaki closer and nibbled her lips. Misaki giggled and finally kissed Takumi. What can she do? The guy she married is as stubborn as she is.

"Yoshioka speaking, Takumi-sama, I'm here to report for your meeting with Ms. Kawahira later." Yoshioka pressed down the button for Takumi to know that she's outside his office.

Yoshioka sighed when she heard no response. The old lady opened the door in his office and just froze there.

"Ahem." The old lady cleared her throat, seeing the couple swallowing each other.

Misaki immediately pulled away and stood up straightening her red dress, leaving the pouting Takumi.

"You came at a very wrong time, obaa-chan." Takumi teased.

"You were chewing each other at a very wrong time." Yoshioka sighed.

"Never mind that, what do you want to speak about?" Takumi said, back into his serious voice.

"Ms. Kawahira arrived earlier than the set time and was asking for your presence now."

'_Ms? Does that mean she's single?' _Misaki thought.

Takumi inwardly groaned. "Fine, you ready for the meeting baby?"

"Me?"

"Yeah you, who else? You're my assistant." Takumi chuckled and dragged Misaki towards the conference room.

* * *

**(Misaki's POV)**

I swear, if it isn't for the company, I would have been strangled this bitch to death. What kind of lady would wear that kind of clothing? She's wearing a _very_ short tube dress. She just wanted to flaunt her chest, since it was way bigger than mine. But she has no right to flirt with _my_ husband especially now that I'm pregnant.

I can sense the all other employees' aura. They were shaking. Oh, they're supposed to be, I have this burning aura again. But that girl doesn't seem to mind it. Why? She's been flirting with Takumi the whole time!

I looked at my watch and noticed it's already over time. This meeting should have ended thirty five minutes ago.

* * *

'_Finally! The meeting finally ended. I would have been broke my sixth pencil at that time.' _Misaki thought, getting out of the conference room.

"Goodbye Takumi-_kun_." Ms. Kawahira waved and pecked Takumi in the cheeks.

"You don't have to do that, Ms. Kawahira." Takumi said in a serious voice.

"Just call me Lilly." Lilly winked which totally disgust Takumi. "It's nice to meet you, and to you too, Ms. Ayuzawa."

"Likewise, Ms. Kawahira." Misaki faked a smile.

"Finally, that bitch is finally gone." Misaki whispered to herself.

"What did you say, Ms. Ayuzawa?" Takumi asked, smirking.

"I didn't say anything." Misaki said quickly, glaring at Takumi.

Takumi's eyes widened. Misaki is mad at him. He could tell by the looks of it.

Before Takumi can talk to her, she immediately walked away and went straight into her office.

"Misaki-"

He ran to her and grabbed her hand. "Were you jealous of her?" Takumi asked.

"Why would I be?!" Misaki hissed pulling her hand away and continued to walk away.

Later that night, Misaki still won't talk to him. She ignored him as if he didn't even exist.

"Misaki, please talk to me." Takumi pleaded, touching her bare shoulder.

"Were you really that jealous?" Takumi teased.

Misaki sat up from their bed and face Takumi. "Gosh Takumi! Do you think this is the time to joke around? You've let her just flirt with you!" Misaki screamed. Anger and hurt were evident in her eyes.

"Misaki, she's a very important client to the company. I'm sorry. I won't let that happen again."

"Yeah _very _important that even your wife's feeling can't even stand against it." Misaki said and stood up ready to leave their bedroom.

"You have to sleep by yourself tonight." Misaki said and left their bedroom.

"Misaki-" Takumi said but she already left the room. "Fuck! Did I just choose the company over her?" Takumi hissed, burying his face into his hands.

I don't think he won't even wink at all tonight.

* * *

**A/N: About Misaki being a jealous wife here, it is a suggestion. Thank you for the suggestion! So, if any of you have some suggestions just tell me, because I'm starting to have writer's block. And I apologize in advance if I wouldn't be able to update every weekend in the future. **


	10. Chapter 10 The Bet

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts even though I update late. But still, I chose to update instead of doing my homework and studying for a test tomorrow. Anyway, I'll just wake up early and do my homework.**

**Even though he's not a character from Maid Sama, I just want to tell that today is his birthday (July 23). HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE UCHIHA! 3**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Our Married Life **_**  
By: Violet Lilac  
**_

**Chapter 10 The Bet**

* * *

Takumi woke up with bags under his eyes. It is clearly seen that he has not been able to sleep well. Well, he ended up hugging a pillow since Misaki slept in the guest room. Even though it has only been a night, he missed Misaki waking him up in the middle of the night just for the food she craves for.

He looked at the clock. It was six o'clock in the morning. He stood up to take a bath so after that he'll try to make-up with his wife.

When he took a bath, it doesn't last thirty minutes. He grabbed his towel, wrapped it around his waist and opened the door of the bathroom.

He was taken aback when he saw his wife in front of her staring at him in return.

He, then noticed that she was staring at him, more like staring at his body with only a short towel that wrapped around his waist.

"Like what you see?" Takumi smirked, seeing his wife's red face.

"Shut it!" Misaki kicked his shin. "Cook me my breakfast. But it doesn't mean that I've forgiven you."

Takumi winced as he caressed the bruised spot. "That hurts Misa-chan." Takumi pouted.

"You deserved more than that."

"Now, now, being mad isn't good with our child." Takumi said and hugged Misaki.

Misaki struggled. She tried to punch, kick, and pushed Takumi away but he didn't budge, even though her actions cause physical pain to her husband.

"I'm so sorry, I just let that happen. I won't let it happen again; I regretted everything I did from that day. I'm sorry, Misaki. Forgive me. But please don't stay mad long enough, you're carrying our child. After our baby was born, I'll let you kick me and punch me, but not now." Takumi said and hugged her tighter, but not tight enough to hurt the baby.

"I'll cut all connections with Ms. Kawahira and her company if you want." Takumi continued.

Misaki soon began to relax from his hug and from his gentle voice. _"I guess there's no reason left to continue acting this way. This idiot is really sorry." _

She looked up at Takumi and kissed his nose, smiling softly.

"You don't have to do that."

Takumi looked at her and smiled softly. "I thought that you'll continue doing this to me."

"Well, I decided to cut this argument short." Misaki shrugged. "I'm already hungry and I'm feeding a human being inside of me. I can just hope that she won't get your family's alien genes."

Takumi chuckled. "She?"

"Well, I'm guessing that our baby is a girl."

"Wanna bet?" Takumi smirked. "I'm guessing that our baby is a boy and he'll get my gorgeous looks and my sexy body."

Misaki swore that her temperature got higher and she noticed just now that he was still hugging her, wearing nothing but a towel.

"We'll see tomorrow after the check-up. Dr. Otori said that when I'm already five-months pregnant, we can already know the gender."

"If I win, I want another baby as soon as possible." Takumi smirked.

Misaki widened her eyes. She punched Takumi in the chest. "But if I win, you have to wait when we'll going to have another baby again. Got that?" Misaki pulled away from his _smoking hot _body, crossing her arms in front of her.

"You've got yourself a deal, Mrs. Usui." Takumi said and pulled Misaki back again into his arms and kissed her fully in the lips.

Misaki was the first one who pulled away from the kiss, leaving Takumi unsatisfied. "But I swear if I see that dog again, I'm making sure that she won't make it alive." Misaki threatened.

"Language, darling, our baby will hear you and might end up taking your personality and not my alien genes."

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY…_

Misaki, as usual, woke up earlier than Takumi. She opened her eyes and saw Takumi sleeping soundly in front of him. His arms were wrapped around her waist protectively. She smiled remembering what happened last night; her mood swings took center stage again.

_Takumi yawned ready to have a very good night's sleep. Just before she could hug Misaki and cuddle like they always do, Misaki kicked him hard, making him fall from their king sized bed._

"_Ow, why did you do that?" Takumi asked as he rose up and sat on their bed._

_Takumi then approached Misaki and tried to hug her again. It is a habit of him, hugging Misaki in his sleep. But before he could hug her completely, he found himself off the bed again. _

"_Misa-chan, you're hurting my feelings." Takumi pouted as he stood up again. He smirked when he saw Misaki facing the other side of the bed._ _He took this chance to hug her. He immediately hugged her, smirking at his victory. _

_Misaki faced him and pushed him off the bed. But he quickly stood up and tried to hug her again. _

"_You're not that lucky tonight, alien." Misaki said and kicked him again, harder this time._

"_What did I do? I thought we're okay now?" Takumi could only ask himself, since his wife didn't answered._

_Misaki turned around into his direction and placed the pillow between them as a division. _

_Takumi made a sad face. He took the pillow and hugged it instead. He'll be sleeping again with a pillow._

Misaki giggled. She ruffled her husband's hair, making it messier than it already was.

Takumi stirred a bit but didn't wake up.

Misaki pecked him in the lips. "Wake up."

Seeing Takumi didn't move, she pecked him again in the lips. "Wake up, alien."

"One more." Takumi said, forming his lips into a kissing position.

Misaki giggled and kissed him once more. "There, now wake up."

"No, one more." Takumi said, asking for another kiss.

Misaki rolled her eyes at the childish attitude of her husband. "If you will get up, I'll kiss you once more."

Upon hearing those words, Takumi immediately opened his eyes and sat up. "I'm awake. Where's my kiss?"

Misaki got up from the bed, leaving Takumi with his eyes closed and his lips were formed in a pout, waiting for his kiss that will not happen.

* * *

"Will you quit pouting?" Misaki asked as she looked at Takumi, driving.

"I'm not pouting." Takumi said.

This has been going for a few hours now. Takumi is all moody just because Misaki won't kiss him once more.

"Yes you are!" Misaki said as she pinched the cheeks of Takumi, who scowled in return. "See?"

"I am not. Just don't forget our bet." Takumi reminded his wife.

"Please, as if I'm going to lose to you."

Just before Takumi parked the car and stopped its engine, he stole a kiss from his wife.

The married couple made their way towards Dr. Otori's office. Of course they haven't avoid ladies even the old ones ogling at Takumi, which just made Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Ah, Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Usui, I've been expecting you." Dr. Otori greeted them. "So, how is the baby and the mommy of course?"

"The usual, cramps, cravings and the _awesome _mood swings." Takumi answered which earned a kick from his wife.

"The baby is fine, my stomach grew a lot bigger than before." Misaki said caressing the bump on her stomach.

"That's good because you're already five months, and perhaps you'll know the gender today." Dr. Otori said, signaling Misaki to lay down on the bed for the test.

Dr. Otori put a slimy gel on her stomach while Takumi holds his wife's hand, smiling excitedly. They're going to know the gender of their first baby.

'There's the head," Dr. Otori said pointing at the monitor in front of them. "And there are the hands and feet."

"And for the gender…" Dr. Otori paused for a moment, "Congratulations, it's a cute baby boy!"

Takumi grinned widely upon hearing the gender while Misaki, well she looked shocked but she still smiled nevertheless.

Takumi kissed the forehead of Misaki making her blush.

Well even though she lost the bet, she was still happy to know the baby's gender and to know that he is healthy.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if there are grammar mistakes. Please read my Maid Sama one-shot, 'Can This Go Beyond?' and tell me what you think of it. Thanks** :)


	11. Chapter 11 Immature Adults

** Our Married Life _By: Violet Lilac_  
**

**Chapter 11 Immature Adults**

* * *

"Good Morning, Misaki-chan and Takumi-san!"

That was the first thing that the married couple heard early in the morning. They opened their eyes in unison and looked at the intruder who disturbed their sleep.

"I told her to wait until lunch time but she wouldn't listen. She didn't even listen to Kuuga." Shizuko explained to them and sighed.

"I'm excited to know my god child's gender and we could start shopping for clothes!" Sakura still cheered, not noticing the dark aura that Takumi was emitting.

Told you, Takumi is not a morning person, especially when he has a wife who wakes him up during midnight.

"Do you need something, Sakura?" Misaki asked, sitting up.

"No, you're the one who needs something! You need new maternal clothes, things for the baby. The clothes-"

"Okay, okay I get it." Misaki cut her in.

"Just give me time to eat and take a bath." Misaki said and stood up carefully.

Sakura looked at Takumi and smiled.

"Sorry, but we'll take Misaki-chan away from you for a while."

"Don't apologize. I need to buy new bras, the ones I have are getting smaller."

"Yeah, you surely need to buy new ones." Takumi said and smiled while the other two giggled.

"Shut up, pervert!" Misaki yelled at him.

* * *

_A FEW HOURS LATER…_

"I'm finally home!" Misaki said in relief plumped down the sofa.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and massaged her sore feet.

"Ma'am, here drink some water." An old lady approached Misaki and handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you, Sylvia. And I told you before don't call me ma'am and we don't need to use formalities." Misaki said as she drank from the glass.

"Alright then Misaki, do you want anything else?" Sylvia asked.

"No thank you, I'm fine. But before you go, is Takumi here yet? It's already seven p.m." Misaki asked her.

"Ah yes. I believe he's already upstairs taking a bath."

"Alright, good night then." Misaki said and stood up, ready to go upstairs.

"I'll just send the maids to carry those bags upstairs." Sylvia said, referring to the shopping bags.

It's not Misaki-like to shop things a lot, Sakura and Shizuko just 'helped' her bought the things she and their soon to be god child needed.

"Ahaha, I guess those two bought a lot."

"Well then, good night Misaki, and to you too young master." Sylvia said while she lowered her head to meet her unborn master's level.

"I just hope you won't give me a hard time taking care of you like your father did. I say, your father is very stubborn and naughty and he won't listen to the things I say." The old lady continued while Misaki giggled.

"Now now, who's stubborn and naughty?" Takumi said as he descended from the grand staircase.

Takumi, who is now wearing his pajamas, walked towards his wife and gave her a kiss. He also kissed her tummy, greeting his son.

"How is my boy? Have you been a good boy like Daddy?" Takumi said and stooped into his son's level.

"Who's a good boy you are referring to? Don't tell lies to your son." Sylvia asked as she smacked Takumi in the head with the stick she's holding.

"Ow, how can I tell a lie to my son? I've been a good boy when I was a kid." Takumi said while he caressed the spot where he has been hit.

"Yeah when you were a kid, where is this bruise came from?" Misaki said as she lifted his chin, looking at the bruise on his left cheek.

"It's nothi-"

"He had a fight with Mr. Igarashi."

Takumi tried to answer a _different answer _but Sylvia beaten him to it.

Takumi groaned as he mouthed to Sylvia- _'I said don't tell her.' _

But the old lady just shrugged and mouthed him _'Good luck'_ and left the two alone.

"Takumi, do you and Tora know that you two are already twenty seven years old?" Misaki asked him and raised an eyebrow.

"Look at your bruise! Do you want that to have another one? You two are such immature adults. You two always fight for such childish reasons." Misaki scolded him.

"Sorry prez, I didn't know you would worry that much for me." Takumi even had the nerves to tease her.

Misaki, hearing this, just cracked a very scary smile.

"Yeah, I'm that worried for you. So just sleep on the couch today, and don't even try on sneaking in the bedroom." Misaki threatened him.

"Wait-"

Before Takumi could explain or could use his puppy face, Misaki was already walking away.

Takumi sighed and looked at the couch in the living room.

"So we meet again. I guess you're the comfiest sofa here in the mansion? Please don't give me neck pain again tomorrow, understand?" Takumi said and lay down on the sofa.

Takumi closed his eyes and hugged a pillow. "How mean, she didn't even give me a blanket."

Takumi opened his eyes and squeezed the pillow that he's been hugging for a while now.

"You're not as comfortable and you don't smell good as Misa-chan." Takumi said and threw the innocent pillow somewhere.

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY…_

"Takumi, wake up."

Takumi felt something poking on his oh so handsome face.

"Alien wake up, the breakfast is ready."

Takumi groaned and put the pillow on his head.

"If you don't wake up, you won't get a good morning kiss." Misaki threatened.

She doesn't want to deal with this every morning. But it is fun threatening him.

Upon hearing those words, he immediately opened his eyes and sat up, making Misaki realize how much he wanted a kiss.

"Look what have you done to your face." Misaki said as she gently touched Takumi's bruise.

"Does it hurt?" Misaki asked him while he nodded willingly.

"I won't be able to eat properly so can you feed me?" Takumi asked her.

"Y-yes of course, just stay here and I'll get your food. It's the least I can do for making you sleep in the couch last night." Misaki said as went to get him breakfast.

"Oh, fucking mood swings. Last night she was acting so scary and now she's acting as sweet as a candy that it's almost scary. But it's kind of fun." Takumi smiled.

Misaki went back and fed him in the living room.

"Ah." Takumi said like a little kid as he opened his mouth.

Misaki rolled her eyes at his childish behavior and put the whole egg into his mouth.

"Feed yourself, I changed my mood." Misaki said and got up, leaving Takumi dumb founded.

"B-but-" Takumi looked at her and trying to chew the egg so that he will not choke.

"Mood swings! Where the hell you came from?" Takumi groaned and winced from the bruise.

"Ow." He touched his bruise with a pout on his face.

"Master Takumi, you're really an immature adult." Sylvia looked at his helpless behavior and sighed.

* * *

**A/N: So we meet again. I haven't updated for a few weeks that's because our exams just ended last week. We even haven't taken our first exams yet because classes were suspended Monday last week. And we're supposed to take our exams this week Monday but classes were also suspended up until now (Wednesday) because of a typhoon but even if there's still typhoon today or not, we still don't have classes because it's a holiday today. I even studied for those exams! **

**By the way, anyone of you already watched The Conjuring? Is it really scary? Were you still able to sleep well and were you still able to take a bath? Hahaha! Just curious.**

**And do you also have the hots for Lee Min Ho? Haha I just re watched Perfect Match and man he is so fucking handsome! **

**I have a question regarding this fic. Are their attitudes becoming corny or is it just okay? **

**Please read my Maid Sama one-shot if you haven't read it yet-**** 'Can This Go Beyond?' Thanks! **


End file.
